Tightening torsion springs of overhead doors is extremely dangerous and is typically done by a professional. The task of tightening the torsion springs even when done by a professional is very time consuming. The present invention features a system for safely and effectively winding a garage door spring.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.